3rd Company
"We are the Storm! WE BRING THE LIGHTNING!" The 3rd Company of the Knights Vigilant has had a long and glorious history of striking down their foes through massed drop pod and gunship assaults, using the shock of their assaults to tear down the opposition. They are renowned for their orbital assaults and close combat skill and their role as the Knights Vigilant’s resident naesmiths. Company History The 3rd Company have been around for a long time and are one of the mightiest of the Chapter. Combining the orbital/close assault skills of the Soul Drinkers with the cold calculating mind of the Iron Hands, the 3rd are a paradox that serve to be the antithesis of the Chapter. They spend a lot of time debating and probing decisions that are being made before finally voting on them. The 3rd are also known for making heavy use of bionic augmentation and holding techmarines in high regard. Every 3rd Company member has at least one bionic. In fact, the rank of Captain has been replaced with the title of Forge Captain. If anyone needs proof of the 3rd Company’s deeds, they need only look at the Battle of Denrima. Once a sprawling civilized world, Denrima had become a ruined warzone as the fell Black Legion descended upon it in 400.M41. The PDF was swiftly overwhelmed and the world teetered on the brink of falling to Chaos. However, the pleas for help were answered quickly as the Black Legion found themselves attacked from above. Masses of Drop Pods and gunships struck through the skies and disgorged the Knight’s Vigilant 3rd Company. Led by 3rd Marshal Malius, the 3rd Company tore into the traitors’ ranks. Devastator Squad Jalus earned acclaim due to their staunch defense of the last refugee centers. Assault Squads Morian and Torl shattered the Black Legions’ hold on the port. It all culminated when 3rd Marshal Malius slew the Chaos Lord by spitting in his face and then beheading him. In all the Battle lasted two hours and Denrima was saved from the foul taint of Chaos. The Schism The Schism was a turning point for the 3rd Company in that records of their history up to that point were lost in the chaos. The traitor Ulysses had spread his web of deceit throughout the Chapter and had ensnared the 3rd Marshal Rebel and his Captain, whose name is lost. During the fighting, the 3rd Company was split in two as Malius, who's loyalty to Crabbus was unshakable, rose against Rebel and in a climatic duel, mortally wounded him while the lost Captain was slain by Banarus. In his last moments, Rebel saw his mistake and passed on his Title to Malius. The Schism shattered many Companies, including the 3rd. However, under Malius, the Company emerged out of the Schism reforged and determined to never fail again. Mardia Although the relationship between the two Companies seems to be nothing more than both sides having similar interests, the bond between 1st and 3rd Companies of Knights Vigilant are stronger than any other. This bond came to be when Third Company came to Mardia to help First Company against the T’au menace. Though Pudis was reluctant to tag along with Third Company as he thought it’d slow his crusade down, he reluctantly agreed to work with them after 3rd Company saved his men from slaughter. Though the alliance was assumed to be a temporary one, the Companies of Knights Vigilant were confused when Pudis and Malius announced the permanent bond between 1st and 3rd Companies, sealing the pact with the blood of the slain T'au Ethereal. Now brothers at arms, First and Third Companies are crusading together, looking to slaughter the enemies of man. Urao IV A century after the Schism, the 3rd found itself troubled once more. They had undertaken a campaign on Urao IV where the planet had not only risen in rebellion but also found itself under attack from the remains of a Tyranid hive ship and an Ork Waagh! The Tyranids and the Renegades had been easily dealt with. However, because the 3rd had been tied up in fighting the Tyranids, they were unable to quickly turn their attention to the Orks who flooded in after they destroyed the last renegade base. Although they reaped a great price, the 3rd were slowly pushed back to the confines of their base and had taken massive casualties. All would've been lost had a Warlord Titan that had accompanied the 3rd not stepped in and decimated the Green Tide. The battle of Urao IV was a victory but it was a Pyrrhic one. 253 ''battle brothers had been killed. With less than one sixth of their strength, the 3rd were forced to step down from active duty until they could rebuild. However, fate wasn't willing to let 3rd rest, for the need to take arms came again. The 7th's Treachery There had been concerns over the 7th Company for a long time. Ever since a mysterious maiden named Lily had appeared in 7th, the Company had been acting increasingly erratic and there were reports of a "Cult of Lily" that had formed in 7th. Despite this, no action was taken aside from keeping the 7th under close watch. However, 7th revealed their true colors when they and the 1st Company went on a Crusade to pacify Caedis IV, a planet were relationships had soured between 1st and 7th when they were last there. Upon deployment, the 1st Company found themselves under attack from Daemons, cultists and Heretic Astartes bearing the Cult of Lily mark. What's more, the 7th had sent those still loyal to the Chapter down to the planet to be killed too. Despite the traitor's efforts, the 1st were able to send a psychic distress call to the 3rd Company. The psychic vision went straight to Malius who, despite being under orders to stay from active duty, instantly ordered the 3rd to head for Caedis. Upon arrival, the 3rd deployed and reinforced the 1st. This turned the tide of the battle and Krasus was slain by Pudis and Lily, revealed to be a Keeper of Secrets, was banished. The Cult of Lily were slaughtered but some managed to escape and those of the 7th who were still loyal were judged to be pure and allowed to continue serving. The Chakat Crusade M42.30 It seemed that the moment the 3rd Company had replenished their numbers did the calls for aid come in. One contact of particular note came from the Wolves of Retribution, known for their zeal and obsession with fire, who had formed a bond with the 3rd Company. The Wolves requested the 3rd Company’s aid in a Crusade against a foul Xeno race called the Chakat. Eager to be back in the fight, the 3rd Company jumped on the chance and immediately set off to join the Crusade. The Crusade was further bolstered by another Chapter, the Mordekaisers, renowned for their specialization in siege and armor warfare. There was also one Titan Legion and five Imperial Guard Regiments. The Crusade went underway and by M42.35, the Chakat were utterly wiped out and their home worlds subjected to Exterminatus. To make matters worse for the xenos, the Crusaders opted for a manual approach and burned the planets themselves. '''Tactics' The 3rd Company makes heavy use of drop pods and gunships to launch surprise assaults on unsuspecting enemies. This allows for the 3rd Company to use the shock of the assault to their advantage and destroy their foes before they can react. The 3rd often act as the vanguard, attacking the enemy and leaving their defenses weakened before the rest of the Chapter attacks. Because of their role, the 3rd are rivals to the 7th Company. While the 7th uses rapid air assaults and close combat, the 3rd use sudden orbital strikes combined with drop assaults and overwhelming firepower and their endurance to annihilate their target. 3rd Company also has a friendship with 1st Company due to the fact they both act as the first wave for attacks. The 3rd Company acts as the first strike and weakens the defenses of the target before 1st swoops in to take advantage of the weakened defenses. Often both Companies go in a combined assault, utterly overwhelming their foes. Organization 3rd Company mostly follows the Codex Astartes but their style of combat has led them to make some changes, they also go over the number limit and are believed to be 300 strong. They are very mobile and close to mid ranged oriented. Each squad is self sufficient and act independently from one another in combat while still working together. Each squad also rarely keeps to one role, switching from ranged to melee when needed. However some squads do stick to one role, “Armourbane” Devastator Squad all use anti vehicle weapons, using barrages of lascannons to effectively snipe enemy tanks from afar while “Speartip” Tactical Squad rely on close ranged/melee weapons and being deployed almost on top of enemy lines to disrupt them. The Company also have a large number of assault squads that can quickly move around to provide support. Intercessor, Hellblaster and Aggressor squads are used to hold down captured points while Inceptor squads are used as reserve forces who deploy to reinforce points or disrupt enemy counter attacks. Their strike cruiser, the “Tempest”, is also outfitted with engines that provide for extra speed, allowing for the 3rd to rapidly deploy. Company Beliefs The 3rd Company is also known for having a habit of arguing against decisions. Dissension is commonplace with arguments about fighting style, tactics, decisions and even who’s turn it is to ride the Thunderhawk. Because of this, 3rd Company Astartes aren’t afraid to argue against their superiors if they think they’re wrong, making them well known for their honesty and advising skills, making them suitable diplomats. The 3rd Company has a difficult relationship with the new Primaris Marines, viewing them as radically different from the holy form of the Astartes. In fact, Malius was tempted to have them all die in pointless assaults. However, logic stayed his hand, for while Malius looked at the Primaris Marines with distrust, he could not deny their effectiveness and has come to see them as a welcome addition as support units. Due to their Iron Hand heritage, every 3rd Company Brother has at least one bionic augmentation. Notable Members Venerable Malius '- Malius is the ex Marshal of the 3rd Company. Malius used to be known as “Son of Rebel” because he had the same skills as Rebel. Malius served as a veteran sergeant for a long time until Rebel fell in the Schism. Malius reluctantly accepted the role of 3rd Marshal, ashamed he couldn’t save Rebel and felt he was responsible for his death for to be fair he was the one to mortally wound him. Despite this, Malius has shown himself to be just like Rebel, basically continuing on. Malius is known for making sure his company follow rules. He also himself the nickname of Skyblade to signify his status as a master of aerial assault. He is also armed with the “''Stormblade”, a power sword that is charged with lightning. Due to his tendency to disagree, Malius has also been nicknamed ‘the Iconoclast” Regrettably, he was mortally wounded in a devastating fight against a Daemon Prince and was interred into a Dreadnought. '''Forge Captain Cybereus - In the 41st Millennium, a techmarine that goes by the name Cybereus, was chosen to be the Astrotechnicus of the 3rd Company of the Knights Vigilant. He was chosen after he showed an affinity with the technology of the Imperium. After years of training on Mars, with his brother of the mechanicum, he was sent back to his chapter. He played a huge part in keeping the ships operational during the Battle of Denrima. During the Grast Campaign he was the one responsible for preparing Valus’s Dreadnought. During the Purging of the Chakat he almost single handedly made repairs for both the Wolves of Retribution’s and his chapter’s ships and vehicles of war. Though he may not stand out much, he has played pivotal roles in almost every single battle he has been in. Master of the Forge Dreadnought Aleus - The Iron Tenth received an emergency signal of an Ork uprising on the Agri World of Squire’s Rest. Tactical Clave Arx and Devastator Clave Selox were tasked with ending it. The Chapter Council judged that Iron Father Aleus was fit to lead the forces into battle and provide technological support. Little did the Marines know that Squire’s Rest had fallen to a Big Mek of fierce cunning. The Mek had captured the world and then broadcasted the last transmission of the world on loop to lure in prey. As the Iron Hands broke through the atmosphere they were ambushed by Fightas and Deffkoptas. The Iron Hands put up a valiant defense in the face of the innumerable Orks. Alas, it was not enough and the Iron Hands force was torn to pieces. The only survivor was Iron Father Aleus, barely kept alive by his space marine physiology and extensive augmentics. Though it seemed to be the end for Aleus, salvation arrived in the form of a Knight’s Vigilant Strike Cruiser “The Emperor’s Might”. Upon discovering the infestation of Orks, the Knights immediately deployed and began a purge, their sudden attack catching the Greenskins off guard. After the purge, the Knight’s Vigilant discovered a crashed Thunderhawk belonging to the Iron Hands. Within it, they found a single survivor, a severely wounded Marine. After transporting the survivor to the Apothecarion, the survivor revealed he was Iron Father Aleus and he told them what happened. Before he slipped back into a coma, Aleus was heard to have said “Let me serve. By the Emperor and Omnissiah… let me serve”. After being returned to Medusa, Aleus was deemed fit to be interred into a Dreadnought. In gratitude for his rescue at the hands of the Knight’s Vigilant 3rd Company, Aleus requested to be allowed to serve alongside them, a request that was accepted. Since then, Iron Father Aleus has served in many glorious campaigns in the 3rd Company. Apothecary Duo - Duo is the chief apothecary in the 3rd Company, he oversees the gene seed implantation in new recruits and maintains the physical health of the Company. Due to his role, Duo is well protected as he collects the gene seed from those who have fallen in battle. Chaplain Dreadnought Uriel Sedd - Uriel was found aboard a drifting ship named the “Voluntatem Patris est scriptor.” The ship was boarded by Cybereus Master of the forge and guardian of the armory, aboard he found smashed gene seed carriers leaving only a single batch of what seemed to be one hundred astartes worth. After his servitors and servo skulls reported the signs of life in the deeper belly of the ship Cybereus and a squad of assault marines found the cryo chamber of the last surviving crew member, Uriel Sedd Captain of the Imperial Heralds. Once awakened Uriel was questioned by Malius after he had shown Uriel that the imperial heralds has never existed in all of the recorded successor chapters. Uriel was left in a cell aboard the Emperor’s might as Malius discussed his fate with Lord Crabbus. Before the decision could be met Uriel had broken out of his cell and crashed the meeting with the Grand Marshal and 3rd company command he gave them a simple choice, let him fight and die with them as a brother or kill him. After this display of devotion to the Emperor, Uriel was made into the Reclusiarch of the 3rd company. As of recent, Uriel has been interred into a dreadnought, where he continues to inspire the Company. 3rd Sergeant Allekrieger - '''Allekrieger is well known for his extensive bionics and he is proud of it. Allekrieger has faithfully served the 3rd Company for many years now, becoming renowned for his use of grenades and explosives to demolish anyone foolish enough to be in his way. '''Banner Bearer Proninus - Proninus is the 3rd Company Banner Bearer. Proninus is one of the honored few, who have a full set of Mark III power armor. His presence serves as an intimidation towards his foes and as a morale boost for the Chapter, his armor a reminder of the Imperium’s glorious history. 3rd Reclusiarch Raduriel - Raduriel rose to Reclusiarch of the 3rd when Uriel was interred into a dreadnought. Raduriel is described as being an inferno that rouses all around him to greater heights in battle, his fiery zealotry is further shown in his use of a hand flamer which he uses to great effect. 3rd Champion Banarus - Banarus is the Company Champion. Like Malius, Banarus was just as hesitant when he was chosen to replace the former 3rd Company Captain who fell in the Schism. Regardless, he had proven to be a fine Captain until he decided to step down and serve as Champion. He is one of Malius’s closest advisers and his streak of humor adds to his charisma. 3rd Scavenger Salsa - Salsa is the “Scavenger” for the 3rd. In other words, he hangs behind in the battlefield and loots any fallen wargear for the Company to use. Of course, this has caused problems as Salsa has often attempted to “liberate” wargear from other Companies. '3rd Brother "Squishy" Darjeeling (Deceased) - '''Darjeeling was a particularly foolish Marine who, in a heated argument, compared Malius to a ''door. Enraged, Malius threw Darjeeling and the door out into the Eye of Terror. Forge Master Aleus, who witnessed the event, was heading saying: "Oh my Emperor, he killed Squishy!" to which Champion Banarus replied: "The bastard!" Company Relics 'The Stormblade '- The Stormblade is a force sword wielded by Malius. Malius recovered the blade on Illnta and has used it ever since. The Stormblade is constantly glowing with streaks of lightning running through it. Oddly, the sword seems to have a mind of it’s own and seems to only accept Malius as it’s wielder, refusing to be lifted by anyone else. When in battle, Malius is a terrible sight to behold as he becomes surrounded by lightning and when he swings the sword, it unleashes torrents of lightning that can devastate his foes. It is said that when Malius is angered, a storm brews around him. Company Ship The 3rd Company operate the Strike Cruiser "Tempest" ''(formerly the ''Emperor's Might) and also have a few Gladius Class Frigates that Company Champion Banarus acquired somehow. The Tempest is outfitted with engines and thrusters that increase it's speed, allowing for quicker deployment. Quotes Category:Companies